


Voltron/Reader one-shots

by Lily_Todoroki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinky, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Todoroki/pseuds/Lily_Todoroki
Summary: You've always wanted to have a family... but you never would have guessed that these people would be exactly what you were looking for...
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Lance (Voltron)/Reader, Lotor (Voltron)/Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a story on here, so, uh, don't be upset or mad at me. I write a bit differently than normal, but then again, so does everyone. Just telling you though, cause a lot of this dialogue would not actually be correct, nor would you find this dialogue in a published book.

Welcome, readers... um... please, request... I don't have any ideas... but I'm also still working on coming up with things, so... please request, and I will tell you what I allow and don't allow when you request, sorry if you don't like the way I work, but, you're gonna have to deal, and at least give me a chance. I know that as soon as people start reading the stories that I make, they'll love and enjoy it. Well, I hope, at least... but please, have fun, request what you want me to make, and I'll try my best to make it. I love you all, and I hope you have a fantastic morning/night (whichever one you just so happen to be reading this at), have a wonderful day, and may you always be happy and have good fortune. Bye!


	2. Keith x reader “Show and Tell”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're being abused and used for your body, for other people's entertainment. What happens when your best friend, Keith, saves you from your horrible boyfriend, and one of your jobs that's absolutely awful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally came up with something! I'm so glad, this was so much fun to write, but I really hope that it's okay, and I'm sorry, but the horrible boyfriend really only appears in the beginning and a little at the end, the middle is filled with only the horrible job you're in, so... I hope you don't really mind that, but just letting you know, for the sake of the not-so-a lot-mentioned boyfriend, Keith already knows about your horrible relationship with your boyfriend, and he would always tell you to get out of it, but you refused, because you just wanted to believe that SOMEONE loved you, even if he treated you horribly. So, yeah. ENJOY (I hope...)

**_You pull me by my hair, so I don’t go nowhere_ **

You let out a scream as your boyfriend, (xbf/n), pulled your hair, making you stay where you were. Damn. If he wanted to keep tugging you back so much, why didn’t he just get a collar and a leash for you? If he did, he at least wouldn’t be pulling your hair anymore… he was always pulling your hair. For reasons to keep you from walking off when you weren’t supposed to, and for when you were being disobedient. You sighed, and turned to your boyfriend, head down “Yes, sir?” you were always supposed to call him that. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” he asked you, and you winced “T-To the café…” you mumbled “…. Alright.”

You let out a breath of relief, which you honestly didn’t know you were holding. And you went back to walking to the door.

**_Tell me you love me_ **

“Hey! I hope you know I love you.”

“Yes, I know…”

**_But you treat me like I’m never there_ **

He didn’t seem to hear you, and you sighed sadly, walking out the front door. That was your daily routine… he’d tell you he loved you, then when you tried to say something back, he’d ignore you, or pretend you were never there to begin with… he even said all these horrible and awful things to you.

  
  


**_You say the cruelest words, you used to break my heart_ **

~Flashback~

_“You useless bitch! I told you to stay home today, and what do I catch you doing? Trying to leave!”_

_“N-No! I was just going out to buy more groceries!”_

_“LIAR!! You were going out to see that_ _friend_ _of yours, weren’t you?!”_

_“He’s just a friend!”_

_“Sure, and I’m rich. You’re such a fucking slut!”_

_You whimpered as he beat you, as this was your punishment for trying to go out and see your best friend… you could almost literally feel your heart cracking and breaking from his words, and physical contact…_

~End of flashback~

**_Cause I’m over here, working my ass off_ **

You realized that you could feel the same cracking and breaking all over again, and you quickly wiped your eyes, as you had a feeling that you were crying… he said all those horrible things, even though you had three jobs, and it exhausted you till no end. You had these jobs for the both of you, so you could pay rent, buy food and clothes, and other necessities, and so he could buy things that he wanted… but yet he would always yell at you for never being there for him when he needed you.

**_Why is it so hard to see? (Why?)_ **

Why couldn’t he just fucking see?

**_If I cut myself, I would bleed (kill me)_ **

Why couldn’t he just see that you bled and cried whenever he hurt you? He also could never see the cuts on your wrists and arms… or, more like he didn’t care. He saw, but he never stopped you, or told you that it wasn’t okay. He wouldn’t ever comfort you whenever you inflicted self-harm upon your arms… he didn’t care to see…

**_I’m just like you, you’re just like me_ **

Why couldn’t he see that you were both the same?

**_Imperfect and human, are we?_ **

You were both fucking human, and you weren’t perfect. Why couldn’t he get that?! You realized you made it to the café, your work. You sighed, stepping inside. “Ah! Mrs. (L/n)! Nice to see that you made it! Now go get dressed before I fire you for being late. Again!” You yelped, nodding quickly, and rushed to the changing rooms for females. You were the only one that was part of the performance… and the[ costume](https://images.app.goo.gl/RJJe8FZka6Tx58hx6) you had to wear was too exposing for your tastes…. But hey, helped you live, and get money, so who were you to complain? But you absolutely hated it… as soon as you got dressed, they tied strings to your body, and hooked you up to a machine. Because you couldn’t dance. Usually, they only made you do small dances, but the look your manager gave you… you couldn’t help but be worried… that’s when the music started, and you smiled a wide, large, fake smile to the audience.

**_Show and tell_ **

You started dancing, moving to your right, the audience’s left, all the while, keeping your eyes on the crowd

**_I’m on display for all you fuckers to see_ **

You winced as you were moved to start doing a sexy type of dance, and you internally panicked. You didn’t want this! You were on display too much! Your body was too exposed to be dancing like this!

**_Show and tell_ **

You were so happy when the song finally ended, and they closed the curtains, and they untied you “Go take your break. But be back on time, or else.” You nodded, and quickly rushed off the stage, when you accidentally ran into this small group of guys, and they smiled at you “Hey! You’re the hot chick who was up there dancing, huh? Can we get a picture of you… in one of those dance poses…?” ‘Excuse me, what?’ you thought. These fuckers were sick! Couldn’t they tell you didn’t like dancing like that? “I’m sorry… but no.” you told them firmly, not sounding very sorry at all.

**_Harsh words if you don’t get a pic with me_ **

“Hey! You fuckin dirty slut! Thanks a lot for nothing!” they stormed off, and you could hear them muttering things under their breath: “bet she sleeps around for money…”

“Yeah… probably not even that good at giving you a good time.”

“She’s just a fucking slut.”

“Yeah. So useless.”

You felt your eyes water. It wasn’t your fault that you didn’t like your body on display like that…

**_Buy and sell (buy and sell me, baby)_ **

You grew disgusted as you saw the café selling… _merchandise_ … of you… and you became even more disgusted at how many men, and surprisingly women too, were buying the products. You hated them, them and the products. This was awful…

**_Like I’m a product to society_ **

“Ah! There’s my best moneymaker!” your manager said excitedly “You’re getting a raise! But only after you go with this man. He has given quite a bit of money for your… “services”…” he told you, and you froze in horror. WHAT?! He can’t do this to you! You DID NOT sign up for this when you applied for this job! “W-What…? S-Sir, I can’t!”

“Oh, so you want to be fired?”

“N-No!”

“Then go.”

“… Yes, sir...”

You walked off with the man, tears stinging your eyes. You wanted to do this with a person you loved… with that special person in your life… not with some damn stranger you hardly even knew, at all.

**_Art don’t sell_ **

After your “ministrations” with the man, you rushed back to work, whimpering, getting your dress done up properly. “(Y/n)! Come sell these pieces of art! They’re not selling very well, and I think they’d sell a lot more if you were the one giving them out.” you whimpered as you heard that… more disgusting products of you… You didn’t want this. But you nodded anyways.

  
  


**_Unless you fucked every authority_ **

You knew your boss had fucked his way up to the top… now he was in control, and you couldn’t do shit, unless you wanted to be just like him and do the same thing, which you didn’t want to do, and weren’t gonna do. So, you just kept your mouth shut, and obeyed…

**_You beg and cry for more_ **

Another day at work, and you were being controlled to dirty dance…. again…. You heard all the men begging for more, hollering for more to be shown of you, and you almost cried, but kept up the fake sultry smile. You didn’t shed a tear, you **refused** to shed any tears.

**_He had ‘em on the floor_ **

Your manager laughed as he got them onto the floor, so they could circle around your stage. For more. They always wanted more, never asking what you wanted. You were just a pawn, a chess piece for him to use you however he wanted, a **_puppet_ **. He made you strip off some things from the dress to show more, but not too much… at least he still had some decency in him…

**_There are strangers takin’ pictures of me when I ask “No more”_ **

And then, there was a clicking sound, and they all pulled out the phones, snapping pictures, and the lights flashed in your eyes, “No more! Please, no pictures!” you begged and pleaded, asking for them to stop, but it was like you didn’t have a voice, and they didn’t hear, as they just kept on taking picture after picture, after picture of you. You held in the tears. You still had some of your pride left.

**_It’s really hard for me to say just how I feel_ **

You were going to talk to your manager about it, but decided against it. You were too afraid of his response, of his answer…

**_I’m scared that I’ll get thrown away like a banana peel_ **

You were afraid you’d get tossed aside, afraid he would fire you, and replace you with some other poor girl… you couldn’t let that happen. You NEEDED this job….

**_Why is it so hard to see? (Why?)_ **

Your manager was just like your boyfriend. He couldn’t **fucking** see… you didn’t deserve to be treated like this. Like a damn puppet!

**_If I cut myself, I would bleed (kill me)_ **

You cut yourself again, and your best friend sent you a text, wondering why you haven’t wanted to hang out in such a long time… and you answered that you were busy with work, and chores, and other things at home. He would never know. You would make sure of that. You wore these black sexy gloves to work that matched the outfit that day at work, so no one would ask why you were covering your arms, and so no one saw the cuts if you just left your arms on display. You doubted anyone there would care at all even if they did see, though…

**_I’m just like you, you’re just like me_ **

Why couldn’t **_anyone_ ** see? That you were just like them. You had a home, a house to get back to. Food to eat so you could live. WHY COULDN’T THEY JUST FUCKING SEE THAT?!

**_Imperfect and human, are we?_ **

You were all imperfect and human! Why can’t they fucking see?!

**_Show and tell (show and tell)_ **

More puppeteering of your body. More of you to be displayed. More perverts in the café. More pictures.

**_I’m on display for all you fuckers to see (fuckers to see)_ **

On fucking display. Like a damn prize, or a doll, or a toy, or a **_fucking_** **_puppet_**.

**_Show and tell (show and tell)_ **

Come see the new show and tell act! Come look at our fucking puppet put on a show for the customers! And if you pay a high enough price, you get to sleep with the damn toy as well! You were being broken down, piece by piece. And you hated it. Why did **you** have to be the fucking puppet? Why you? Why did you have to suffer like this? You didn’t do anything wrong to anybody!

**_Harsh words if you don’t get a pic with me_ **

More people being cruel because you wouldn’t take a picture with them… more insults that you took to heart, and more words breaking you down, cutting down your already low self-esteem…

**_Buy and sell (buy and sell)_ **

**More** fucking products. More toys, more dolls, more merchandise, and more new stuff of you for them to sell!

**_Like I’m a product to society_ **

You’re just another product for them to buy, sell, and use…

**_Art don’t sell, unless you fucked every authority_ **

More fucking, for things to sell, and for more profit. You were honestly starting to get used to the using and abusing…

**_Show and tell_ **

ANOTHER damn show! WHY?! You may have been getting used to this, but that doesn’t mean you weren’t also getting sick and tired of it. But no matter HOW many times you tried to express your feelings…. they were ignored, and you continued to get used and abused…

**_Why can’t you fucking hear me?_ **

They couldn’t hear you, they REFUSED to hear you! And you were about to get another shock today. Your best friend walked into your work to visit you today, while you were in the middle of a performance…. Oh no… you’ve loved your best friend from the moment you two met. Why did Keith have to come see you TODAY? And even worse, when you weren’t on break… he was wide eyed, shocked, and horrified. You looked down in shame, expecting him to walk out and never speak to you again, but instead… he marched straight up to the stage, hopped up on top of it, and looked- no glared at the audience “This. Stops. Now!” he yelled to the crowd.

The crowd booed at him, demanding he get out of the way so they could see. But he refused “Can’t you disgusting fuckers see that she’s clearly NOT enjoying this? That she hates this? Or are you just too stupid and focused on her body, that you can’t see the damn truth and the damn pain she’s in?” he growled to them

You almost sobbed in relief… but…

**_Show and tell, um_ **

You were still being forced to dance… you whimpered as quietly as you could, and Keith turned around to look at you, and he glared at the strings and machine that held you here that forced you to dance… he turned to the audience, outraged. “She’s being fucking controlled like a damn puppet for your amusement! You’re all EVIL!”

That’s when the audience finally saw the strings, the machine, and they gasped, backing up slightly. You grew a shred of hope, and Keith opened his mouth to say something again…

**_“Are you listening yet?”_ **

The audience looked straight at him, paying close attention, and you smiled in hope. But that hope was quickly shot away.

**_Show and tell (show and tell, baby)_ **

Your manager didn’t stop the machine, AT ALL. “K-Keith!” you whimpered, still dancing. Keith growled once again “Stop it! She wants to stop!”

**_I’m on display for all you fuckers to see (fuckers to see)_ **

“She’s on display for a reason!”

**_Show and tell (oh)_ **

You were still being used like a puppet, and you HATED it. “I said, STOP!”

“She signed a contract when she gained the job! She signed away all her rights to refuse, otherwise, I had the right to fire her if she tried to refuse!”

You still regretted signing that damn paper… but in your defense, you had NO idea he would suddenly come up with this idea to gain more customers…

**_Harsh words if you don’t get a pic with me_ **

Some of the customers absolutely agreed with your manager, and shouted insults at you, wanting their pictures. This just angered Keith more, and he glared at them even harder.

**_Buy and sell_ **

“She sold me her will, and I’m making money from her actions, and from the products I make to be sold! She’s my product for me to sell whenever!”

**_Like I’m a product to society_ **

“She’s a product for our society! She agreed to do this, so step down, and let my customers get what they want!”

Keith refused, staying on the stage, glaring harshly at the manager

**_Art don’t sell_ **

“Get to selling my products, woman!” your manager yelled to you

**_Unless you fucked every authority_ **

“You’ve got another payment of service later, and I’d rather keep on schedule!”

You whimpered, and Keith grew even more disgusted and outraged “She quits.” he said, firmly

You nodded in agreement “Y-Yeah! I quit!” she whimpered, and Keith quickly cut her down, holding her tightly, and they both walked out, and Keith marched over to you boyfriend’s house, pounding on the door. But instead of your boyfriend, a woman opened the door “Yes?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m the man who lives here’s girlfriend.”

“B-But I’m his girlfriend…” you chided, and the girl scoffed, and scrunched her nose at you, as if you were some disgusting piece of gum stuck to her shoe.

“Please. Why would he want to date a slut like you? Plus, an ugly slut like you?”

You backed up, looking down as the tears welled up in your eyes, and Keith growled

“Don’t speak to her like that, and don’t speak ABOUT her like that! But whatever. Tell your cheating boyfriend that he and (Y/n) are through!” he yelled at her, grabbing your wrist, and dragging you back to his place. He slammed the door shut behind you two, turning around to lock the door, grumbling all the way.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this-” you started to apologize for being a bother to him, when he spun around to face you, and kissed you passionately, cutting you off, and his eyes glued shut.

You were shocked, and as he was about to pull away in regret, you kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He wrapped his arms around your waist in retaliation, and after a couple minutes of the intense and passionate kiss, he pulled away, panting slightly for air, his cheeks pink, and you looked the same. “I love you… and I promise to help you through EVERYTHING.” He promised. And you knew, that it wasn’t an empty promise, and you smiled a little, and nodded.

Your life is starting to look up, because with Keith here for you, you knew nothing could go wrong. And you were happy with him. That was all that mattered.

~End~


End file.
